Original Koe ni Natte
Original Koe ni Natte (オリジナル声になって, Become an Original Voice) is one of the solo songs featured on THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER PERFORMANCE 08 single. The song is performed by Kana Yabuki and serves as one of her image songs. The song is written by rino and composed as well as arranged by Motoki Sekino. Track List #Drama Part 1 "765 Live Theater ~ 10 Days Before Opening" #Drama Part 2 "765 Live Theater Opening!" #Hop♪Step♪Rainbow♪ (ホップ♪ステップ♪レインボウ♪) #Drama Part 3 "Stage Performance ～For Tamaki Ogami～" #Good Day Sunshine! (グッデイ・サンシャイン！) #Drama Part 4 "Stage Performance ～For Iku Nakatani～" #Original Koe ni Natte (オリジナル声になって) #Drama Part 5 "Stage Performance ～For Kana Yabuki～" #Heartwarming (ハートウォーミング) #Drama Part 6 "Stage Performance ～For Yayoi Takatsuki～" #Good-Sleep, Baby♡ #Bonus Drama "Dressing Room Talk" PV Audio Lyrics Game ver. Rōmaji= Utau you ni aruite yuku Kono saki ni nani ga matteru no? Umaku ikanai na~i nai toki mo Akiramenai jishin arunda Shippai shitemo tsugi mata ganbaru Sorekkyanai! Tanoshii kara Mada shiranai watashi e to Isshoukenmei kyou mo mata zenshin desu ORIJINARU koe ni natte Jiyuu ni habataku negai hibike Motto shiritai watashi e to Mayottenai de tobikonde ai ni ikou ORIJINARU koe ni natte Chototsu mo~shin yaruki zenkai Yappari uta ga daisuki |-| Kanji= 歌うように歩いてゆく この先に何が待ってるの？ 上手くいかない な～いない時も 諦めない自信あるんだ 失敗しても 次また頑張る それっきゃない！楽しいから まだ知らない私へと 一生懸命 今日もまた前進です オリジナル声になって 自由に羽ばたく願い 響け もっと知りたい私へと 迷ってないで飛び込んで 会いに行こう オリジナル声になって 猪突も～しん やる気全開 やっぱり歌が大好き |-| English= Walking along while singing I wonder what's waiting beyond here? Even the times when I can't can't ca~n't advance well I have the confidence to never give up Even if I fail, I can give it my all the next time It can't be helped! Because this is fun I'm advancing with all I've got again today in order to meet the me I haven't met yet Become an original voice, and let my wish to fly freely echo Without hesitation, I'll jump in to meet the me I want to know more about Become an original voice and go headlong~, with energy at full throttle Just like I thought, I really do love singing Full ver. Rōmaji= Utau you ni aruite yuku Kono saki ni nani ga matteru no? Umaku ikanai na~i nai toki mo Akiramenai jishin arunda Shippai shitemo tsugi mata ganbaru Sorekkyanai! Tanoshii kara Mada shiranai watashi e to Isshoukenmei kyou mo mata zenshin desu ORIJINARU koe ni natte Jiyuu ni habataku negai hibike Otona ni naru IMEEJI ni wa KARAFURU na akogare hakken! CHARENJI seishin wasurenai na~i "Jibun" o motto atsumetai na Hitori dake no yume ja mottainai Kimi ni mo todoketakute Motto shiritai watashi e to Mayottenai de tobikonde ai ni ikou ORIJINARU koe ni natte Chototsu mo~shin yaruki zenkai Yappari uta ga daisuki |-| Kanji= 歌うように歩いてゆく この先に何が待ってるの？ 上手くいかない な～いない時も 諦めない自信あるんだ 失敗しても 次また頑張る それっきゃない！楽しいから まだ知らない私へと 一生懸命 今日もまた前進です オリジナル声になって 自由に羽ばたく願い 響け 大人になるイメージには カラフルな憧れ発見！ チャレンジ精神 忘れないな～い "個性"をもっと集めたいな 一人だけの夢じゃもったいない 君にも届けたくて もっと知りたい私へと 迷ってないで飛び込んで 会いに行こう オリジナル声になって 猪突も～しん やる気全開 やっぱり歌が大好き |-| English= Walking along while singing I wonder what's waiting beyond here? Even the times when I can't can't ca~n't advance well I have the confidence to never give up Even if I fail, I can give it my all the next time It can't be helped! Because this is fun I'm advancing with all I've got again today in order to meet the me I haven't met yet Become an original voice, and let my wish to fly freely echo The image of growing up; I've spotted my colorful desire! I won't, wo~n't forget my fighting spirit I wanna gather more of "myself" Just reaching my own dream isn't enough I want to make you reach yours too Without hesitation, I'll jump in to meet the me I want to know more about Become an original voice and go headlong~, with energy at full throttle Just like I thought, I really do love singing Live Performances *THE IDOLM@STER MILLION LIVE 1st LIVE HAPPY☆PERFORM@NCE!! Day 1 - (performed by: Ibuki Kido) *THE IDOLM@STER M@STERS OF IDOL WORLD!! 2014 LIVE 0223 - (performed by: Ibuki Kido) Recordings *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER PERFORMANCE 08 (sung by: Kana Yabuki) *THE IDOLM@STER MILLION RADIO! Theme Song "U・N・M・E・I Live" (sung by: Kana Yabuki)